donald_newtons_stories_scriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
SCREAM Season 2 -- They Always Come Back
SCREAM (Season 2): They Always Come Back is a fan fiction of Scream written by user Bella Thorne 01. It is the first fan fiction to be posted on Donald Newton's story page. According to Bella Thorne 01, this is what Season 2 would be in his eyes in a "re-imagine" of the MTV Scream's TV show of Season 2. Summary TBA Meet The Characters TBA Chapter 1 NOAH (voice-over): Hello Lakewood listeners and outside world, and welcome to the Morgue. As always I'm Noah Foster and I will be filling your daily dose of horror. Now normally I'd be talking about the aftermath of a horror situation in real life or in film. Who survived and why those survivors thrived, that kind of thing. But today, we're gonna talk about the how. How does someone settle into the mindset of murder and mayhem. How easy it is to become judge, jury, and executioner, all for revenge and a version of their own justice. And I want to be the one to say that this I am curious into reviewing the Brandon James case with fresh eyes. About what did those five teenagers do to deserve to lose their lives so young during 1994. Much like our surviving Lakewood five, we were the consequences of the choices of our parents during that 1994 timeline. Maybe, we are supposed to live our lives that the five Lakewood teens in 94' couldn't. If so then, How did the unforeseen events cause one person to snap so easily and get so brutally violent? Why Brandon James? Why make a monster out of him? Personally, I don't think he did it on purpose for the sick pleasure of it. I think like all notorious serial killers have a reasoning behind it all. Kieran Wilcox and Piper Shaw had their reasoning. And so this is where Chaos Theory becomes a role. Chaos Theory by definition is one's behaviors to highly sensitive enough for even the slightest of changes in any conditions. So let's say any action, whether small or large enough, can cause the greatest of consequences and in Lakewood's case unfortunately that's death. What I want to know and to any of my viewers are curious about, why Lakewood? Why is this town solely attracted to bloodshed and the urge to spill blood? Is the curse of Lakewood cause by the legend of Brandon James, or is the effect of a rather larger plot to history of Lakewood we don't know about? Think about it Lakewood citizens is there innocence in the mind of a monster? Or is the monster inside pure innocence? 2 years after the deaths of the two survivors had never been the same. Because the killer seems to be targeting Audrey Jensen for her leading Piper Shaw into Lakewood, she wanted justice for her best friend. 2 years later after the discovery of Riley Marra's corpse, Tyler Miller was already killed and Noah wanted justice for not only his best friend who was murdered but also his girlfriend. Brooke and Emma Duval wanted to see who killed their friends, seeing that Brooke Maddox and Ireland were inseparable after the Piper attacks and the fact that Audrey and Ireland were mending their once-broken friendship with Emma. Noah, Brooke, Emma, Kieran Wilcox and Audrey were at the movie theater then they heard screaming. Audrey stayed back as Emma went into one of the auditoriums with Noah and Brooke walking in. BROOKE: What is this? Who put this on? On the movie screen, a dark video footage shows someone carlessly throw Brett Shimura onto the narrow tiled pathway with a thud. NOAH: This isn't a movie! It's real! They just witness Zoë Vaughn being killed via drowning. Then it shows Seth Branson being killed. EMMA: It's coming from the projection room. There must be somebody up there. KIERAN: How did they get in? EMMA: I don't know. Kieran then went away. Then, everyone heard a familiar scream. It was Jake Fitzgerald. They turned to see how Jake was killed, which was being slashed vertically with a scythe in the stomach. Once through the stomach, he was bound by the hands with bear traps. Then the video feed shows Jake being slashed with the same scythe that was used on Ireland. Brooke, not taking anymore of this, turns away. Emma was going to turn of the video feed, leaving Noah and Brooke to fend for themselves. Moments later, Brooke got stabbed and has to go through surgery. Audrey and Emma were now at the location that the 'Face The Mask' party was at. Emma got attacked by the masked figure and as the mask figure was going upstairs, Emma was shooting at it, but was failing. She went upstairs to follow the masked figure but lost him or her. She entered a room and saw a figure bound to a chair. Emma took a closer look and it was an unconscious Audrey. Then, Kieran pops up from out of nowhere, saying that he got a ping from Noah's phone.